Bring It Back: OC Wikipedia Bios
by hashtagxheel
Summary: 'Bring It Back' is filled with ambitious rookies looking to make their mark on the WWE. These are their back stories.
1. KC Marie

**Krystyna Joycelyn Monet Carballosa** (born January 28, 1990 in Fontana, California), better known by her ring name **KC Marie**, is an American professional wrestler currently working for World Wrestling Entertainment on its Raw brand. She also trains in WWE's developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling. She first appeared on television as a contestant on _Tough Enough_'s fifth season in 2011, making it to the final three. Following _Tough Enough_, Carballosa was sent to FCW to train before being called up to the main roster as a part of Vince McMahon's "Attitude Era: Reloaded" initiative.

**Early Life**

Carballosa, who is half-African-American and half-Cuban, was born in Fontana, California and raised in Moreno Valley, California. She attended Rancho Verde High School, where she was a cheerleader and ASB member before graduating in 2007. She began training during her senior year at Jesse Hernandez's School of Hard Knocks in San Bernardino, California.

**_Tough Enough _(2011) **

While training at Hernandez's school in 2010, Carballosa saw the online casting call for the revival of _Tough Enough_ and sent in an audition tape. She received notification of being cast on the show in late January 2011, just days before her twenty-first birthday. She reported to Los Angeles for shooting beginning in mid-February and outlasted eleven other contestants before being eliminated an episode short of the season finale.

**Florida ****Championship Wrestling (2011-present)**

Shortly after the _Tough Enough_ finale aired in early June, Carballosa was called to report for training at Florida Championship Wrestling. She made her FCW debut as a face under the name 'KC Marie' on August 7 in a Six-Diva Tag Team Match, joining Naomi and Caylee Turner (_Tough Enough _alumni Christina Crawford) to take on Maxine, Raquel Diaz and Cameron Lynn (_Tough Enough_ contestant Ariane Andrew) in a losing effort. She then didn't appear on FCW TV for three weeks, returning on August 28, this time picking up a singles victory over Cameron Lynn. The following week, Marie appeared as the special guest ring announcer during Raquel Diaz and Aksana's match. Following this appearance, she was shown in backstage segments interacting with _Tough Enough_ winner Kevin Hackman (Andy Leavine). On the October 9 edition of FCW TV, Marie was placed into the role of Hackman's manager and accompanied him to ringside in his winning effort against Seth Rollins. Two weeks later, Hackman and Marie defeated Leo Kruger and Sofia Cortez in a mixed tag team match.

**_Raw _debut; Tag Teaming with Alex Riley; Relationship with John Cena (2012-present)**

After weeks of cryptic vignettes proclaiming "It All Begins Again" and "A Brand New Attitude", Marie and several others made their debuts on the January 2 and January 6 editions of _Raw _and _SmackDown._ On _Raw_, Mr. McMahon explained that his new initiative was called "Attitude Era: Reloaded". The new Superstars and Divas would bring back the TV-14 rating, edginess, shock value, and in your face mentality of the original Attitude Era. Many of the new arrivals would link up with Superstars and Divas previously on the roster, as McMahon later announced that the WWE Mixed Tag Team Championships would soon be introduced; Marie would go on to align herself with Alex Riley.

**Personal Life**

Carballosa is the oldest of four children and has two younger brothers and a younger sister. She began watching World Wrestling Federation programming at the age of three and cites Trish Stratus, Lita, Mickie James, Melina, and Stephanie McMahon as major influences. Her parents divorced when she was thirteen. Carballosa attended California State University, San Bernardino from 2007-2011 and graduated with a degree in kinesiology. Because of the strong Army tradition on her mother's side of the family, Carballosa salutes on her way to the ring and has worn camoflauge ring gear. She has been in an off-screen relationship with _Raw _Superstar John Cena since early February 2012. She currently splits time living between Tampa, Florida and San Diego, California. Carballosa has three small tattoos: her mother's name, Stephanie, on the inside of her right wrist; a small Cuban flag on the inside of her left wrist; and 'Army Strong' on the back of her neck.

**In Wrestling: Finishing moves and signatures**

_Tequila Sunrise _(Lifting DDT)

_California_ _Dreamin'_ (Jumping cutter)

_Gold Rush _(Standing moonsault, with dance theatrics)

_KC Killer _(Handspring back elbow smash)

_Army Strong _(Gory neckbreaker)

_Near-Death Experience _(Rolling stunner)

_Pretty Poison _(Bridging arm triangle choke)

_You're Dismissed _(Fireman's carry cutter-adopted from Alex Riley)

Springboard shiranui

Turnbuckle corner foot choke

Enzuigiri

Hanging figure-four leg lock

Big boot

Whirlybird head scissors takedown

**In Wrestling: Entrance music**

"California" by Hollywood Undead—2012-present

"Say It to My Face" by Downstait—2012-present (used while teaming with Alex Riley)

"Feelin' Ya (Instrumental)"—2011-present (FCW)

**In Wrestling: Championships and Accomplishments**

FCW Divas Championship (2 times)

Queen of FCW (1 time)

**In Wrestling: Wrestlers managed**

_Alex Riley_

Kevin Hackman


	2. Ricky Aiden

**Richard Aiden Thomas **(born April 17, 1988 in Glendale, Arizona), better known by his ring name **Ricky Aiden**, is an American professional wrestler currently signed with World Wrestling Entertainment, where he performs on the SmackDown brand. He also trains in WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling, or FCW. Aiden, along with several other young Superstars and Divas, debuted in early 2012 as a part of Vince McMahon's "Attitude Era: Reloaded" initiative.

**Early Life**

Thomas was born April 17, 1988 in Glendale, Arizona to high school sweethearts Mark Thomas and Debra Thomas (nee McDonald). He has a younger sister, Danielle. When Thomas was five, his family moved to neighboring Phoenix, Arizona. Thomas attended Mesa Vista High School, where he was an amateur wrestler, football player, and basketball player before graduating in 2006. Thomas had received a wrestling scholarship to Arizona State University, but turned it down to pursue a professional wrestling career.

**Florida Championship Wrestling (2010-present)**

After wrestling on the Arizona indy circuit in cities like Phoenix, Flagstaff, and Scottsdale for almost four years, Thomas caught the attention of WWE scouts. He signed a developmental contract in March 2010 and was sent to FCW for training. He made his debut as a face on the May 2, 2010 edition of FCW TV under the name 'Ricky Aiden', defeating Byron Saxton in quick fashion. In the subsequent weeks, Aiden racked up several more impressive victories. On the July 18 edition of FCW TV, Aiden turned heel when he bailed on his tag team partner Percy Watson during their match against Leo Kruger and Eli Cottonwood. Aiden's promos in the weeks to follow made him out to be cocky and arrogant. He became so confident in his abilities that he challenged then-Florida Heavyweight Champion Mason Ryan to a title match on the August 22 edition of FCW TV, but failed to win the title. Aiden challenged Ryan again on the September 5 edition, but lost again. It was soon after this that he joined forces with then-Florida Tag Team Champions Derrick Bateman and Johnny Curtis. The three of them would defend the titles under the Freebird Rule until losing them to Xavier Woods and Wes Brisco on November 4 at an FCW Live Event. Aiden suffered a broken ankle when he was knocked off of the ring apron and disappeared from FCW TV for almost four months. On the March 6 edition of FCW TV, Aiden made his return by attacking then-Florida Heavyweight Champion Lucky Cannon following a match. The two would trade victories over each other in singles and tag team matches for almost two months. On the May 19 edition of FCW TV, Aiden defeated Cannon to win the Florida Heavyweight title, and would hold it until September 1, when he would drop it to Leo Kruger at an FCW Live Event. For the remainder of 2011, Aiden would tour with the main roster and work at house shows. In December 2011, he was called up to the main roster.

_**SmackDown**_** debut; The Apocalypse; Tag Teaming with Maxine (2012-present)**

After weeks of cryptic vignettes proclaiming "It All Begins Again" and "A Brand New Attitude", Aiden and several others made their debuts on the January 2 and January 6 editions of _Raw _and _SmackDown. _On _Raw_, Mr. McMahon explained that his new initiative was called "Attitude Era: Reloaded". The new Superstars and Divas would bring back the TV-14 rating, edginess, shock value, and in your face mentality of the original Attitude Era. Many of the new arrivals would link up with Superstars and Divas previously on the roster, as McMahon later announced that the WWE Mixed Tag Team Championships would soon be introduced; Aiden would go on to align himself with a fellow FCW talent, Maxine. By the January 13 edition of SmackDown, Aiden and Maxine had been absorbed into the heel faction Apocalypse, which also included then-Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett, Kaitlyn, and two other 'Attitude Era: Reloaded' talents, Belle and Jason Alexander.

**Personal Life**

Thomas is the oldest of two children, with a younger sister named Danielle (better known as FCW Diva Elle Daniels). He has had a well-documented romantic history, and has been linked to Maxine, Caylee Turner, Audrey Marie, Aksana, and AJ during his time in FCW. He has been friends with fellow wrestlers Dolph Ziggler and Briley Pierce prior to signing with WWE, as they both lived in Phoenix for a period of time.

**In Wrestling: Finishing moves and Signatures**

_Blackout_ (Swinging neckbreaker slam)

_Endgame _(Leaping reverse STO)

_Pretty Boy Powerslam _(Running powerslam)

Enzugiri

Multiple kicking combinations

Elevated Boston crab

Spinebuster

Multiple suplexes

-German

-Bridging Northern Lights

-Belly to belly

-Belly to back

-Gutwrench

**In Wrestling: Entrance music**

"In the City" by Kevin Rudolf—2012-present

"On the Next One" by Jay-Z-2012-present (used as a member of Apocalypse)

"Out to Kill (Remix)" by Billy Lincoln/Jim Johnston—2010-present (FCW)

"Gasoline Upcharge—2010 (FCW; Used while teaming with Johnny Curtis and Derrick Bateman)

**In Wrestling: Championships and Accomplishments**

Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time)

Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Derrick Bateman and Johnny Curtis)

**In Wrestling: Managers/Valets**

_Maxine, Kaitlyn, and Belle _(as a member of Apocalypse)


	3. Christian Black

**Christian Reso Hardy (Born March 31st 1984 in Chicago) better known as Christian Black is a American professional wrestler Currently Working for World Wrestling entertainments Raw brand. He is also formerly a huge ROH star and is one of PWI's "Wrestler of the year"**

**The beginning**

* * *

><p>On March, 31st 1984 Christian Hardy was born in Chicago, Illinois to Damien Hardy (Age:16) and his then- girlfriend Michelle Reso (Age:16). They were both in high school at the time. Michelle dropped out 2 months during her pregnancy and ran away from her home and lived in Damien's house with his parents. Following giving birth the two were forced to move into a small trailer on the bad side of Chicago. Christian at 2 years old had seen people get killed in front of him due to gang violence and such. When he turned 4 his father Damien was shot and killed by a gang and Michelle decided to reveal Christian to his parents and move back in.<p>

Christian wasn't in the best of graces as a kid but eventually he won over his grandparents. Then came Kindergarten. Christian was reportedly bullied by the bigger kids a lot during school. Christian however fought back. By the age of 7 he was expelled. His mom decided to home school him until Jr. high. When Jr. High came around puberty did wonders for Christian. Christian would soon meet his first girlfriend Lacey. The two stayed together and seemed like the perfect couple. That was until they decided to have sex at the age of 16. Lacey would get pregnant and was kicked out of her house. Michelle (Whos gone through the same thing.) let her live in her parents house after begging them. Also both dropped out of high school. Christian dropped out so he could start training to become a wrestler quicker then expected so he could support his family

On April, 1 2000 Lacey gave birth to Matthew Hardy. Christian was training at the WCW Powerplant at this time. He would quickly learn and was given praise by Sting, Diamond Dallas Page, hulk Hogan & Rey Mysterio Jr. (who all stopped bye at times during training sessions) for his ring work. Soon he was given the call and his life began to change forever.

* * *

><p><strong>WCW Beginnings (2000)<strong>

Christian Hardy made his debut under his real name. he was a wrestler who wore basic attire and had straight blond hair. He debuted during a cruiserweight championship open at New blood rising in August. He lasted until the final 4 (out of 6) and eliminated Billy Kidman during the match before Elix skipper eliminated him. On the next episode of Nitro Christian would starts a losing streak to Kevin Nash multiple times for the next couple months. Then Kevin nash was given the power to choose who he'll face at Mayhem 2000. And he chose Christian. Christian pulled off a surprising win over Scott Hall later that night. kevin would then start targeting cruiserweights. Kevin then decided that he would defend the title to Christian only if Christian Agrees that if he loses. The cruiserweight division is dead.

At mayhem 2000 Christian Black defeated Kevin Nash to win the WCW title with Help from the division and Sting. Unfortunately he would drop the title to Kevin nash in a rematch. Kevin attacked Christian causing him to be written off TV.

* * *

><p><strong>Goods Evil (2000- 2001)<strong>

At WCW Starrcade during Kevin Nash's match with Sting a promo played that focused on the attack of Christian Hardy. However it was creepily commentated by Christian and had a dark cold tone. Christian would start to stalk Kevin all around Nitro the next night. Ending with Christian hitting him over the head with a baseball bat and painting his face before painting his own. His hair was revealed to be black instead of his natural blond hair. And Hardy was replaced by Black in his name

For the next few weeks he would continue to stalk Kevin Nash and the two were booked in a match at sin. The Match was booked to be a Falls count anywhere match. Christian would defeat Kevin Nash after giving him a jackknife powerbomb off the turnertron threw 2 tables on the ramp. At Superbrawl revenge he would defeat Scott Steiner to reclaim the WCW Championship. The Next month at the final PPV Greed. Sting would taunt Christian Black and played mindgames with him. This led to the face off between the dark nature superstars. Sting defeated him in a amazing match. Christian Black was then allowed to compete on the final episode of Nitro defeating Shane Helm & Elix Skipper in a ladder match to become the last Cruiserweight champion. Afterwards he would be slapped, spit on and fired by Vince on Raw Is War the next week. The incident was reported as Legit

* * *

><p><strong>Relationship issues and IWA:MS Punk feud (2001- early 2002)**

After WCW came to a close Christian would break up with Lacey and was forced to take care of there son alone. And to make things worse Christian would meet a girl named Maria and would get her pregnant. Christian would live in a small 2 bedroom apartment and would attempt to make things work. He was given a couple of indy gigs at IWA: MS. He appeared twice under Christian Black defeating CM Punk twice at live events. Him and CM Punk then started a mini-feud in which CM Punk would call Christian Black out but never got a answer. CM Punk would continue until August where Christian Black made a appearance in Good Evil attire and attacked Punk bloody.

Christian Black then faced Him that October in a First Blood match which Punk won after Squirting blood on him. Christian go revenge the next night in a submission match making him tap to the Sharpshooter. He would then Lose to Punk in a No DQ match in November and then a couple weeks later in a # 1 contenders ladder match. Punk won the IWA" MS Heavyweight title in December. Christian Black won a Flaming tables match to win the title. Christian Black defeated Punk in a rematch the next night inside a cage. Then the next week on the last show of the year Christian Black won a 2 out of 3 falls Cage match. Punk however won a thumbtacks match to win the Championship back. Punk would defend against anyone not named Christian but on February Christian defeated Punk in a I quit match however it was a non title match. Christian Black then faced Punk one last time in a loser leaves town Tables, Ladders and chairs match where the title was on the line. Punk won and Christian was off. The two won feud of the year and the entire feud became a DVD Set

Christian second child and first Daughter Evelyn Hardy was born on February 28, 2002. Him and Maria separated with him getting Evelyn

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning of Ring of Honor and The downfall (2002)<strong>

Christian Hardy would debut on the first ROH event in February only 2 days following his IWA: MS departure. He was one of the first superstars signed. He defeated Prince Nana. He would then go on to compete at Round RObin Challenge Defeating Low Ki via DQ after interference from Chris Daniels. He would face Daniels at Night of appreciation but the match was stopped when Christian tripped on the turnbuckle and fell head first into the Steel steps. This would cause him to break his neck and retire permanently or thats what he was told. Christian went back to school and got a diploma also got together with Lacey again and even married her. They had another kid together but Split up after Alleged abuse to Lacey. Christian admitted to this during the trial. He would admit to taking Steroids at the time to keep up with Everybody. he quit after this incident became public and went to rehab just to be safe. Lacey & Him got back together afterwards

* * *

><p><strong>Return to Wrestling and TNA (2005)<strong>

TNA announced that "Somebody was returning to shock the world at bound for Glory". Jeff Jarret attacked Rhyno and to everybody's surprise Christian made his return under the moniker of Christian Black. Christian Black defeated Jarret the next month before leaving the company because he only agreed to a short contract.

* * *

><p><strong>Return to ROH (2005- 2006)<strong>

Christian was hinted to return after Video Packages aired of Sins and Retribution. Chris Daniel Refused all of this until Final battle where he was supposed to face the man. And that of course was Christian Hardy. Christian Hardy then said he was back and ROH will never be the same. He defeated Chris Hero at Hell Freezes over to earn a contract to ROH. AT Unscripted he defeated Chris Hero again this time in a tables match. At the 4th Anniversary show he defeated Low Ki and he then Defeated KENTA at Best in the world. At Supercard of Honor he defeated Homicide to earn a ROH Title match. However before that he Teamed With Christian Cage the NWA Champion to defeat Daniels & Bryan Danielson. Christian almost defeated Bryan Danielson to win the ROH title at Destiny but it ended in a 30 minute time limit draw. They had a no time limit rematch at Death before Dishonor which Christian Won.

* * *

><p><strong>ROH Champion (2006)<strong>

At unified He defeated Pure champ Nigel McGuinness to unify titles this was his second 5 star match in ROH and his most memorable. Then he defeated Bryan Danielson in a I quit match for the title at Epic Encounter 2. This would be his second 5 star match that month. He then Defeated KENTA to retain at Glory by Honor night # 2. This match was also a 5 Star match. He earned himself the nickname "5 star kid" backstage. Next defense Was at motor city madness defeating Austin aries. At The bitter end he defeated Bryan Danielson in a fight without honor to end there feud. At the Chicago Spectacular night 1 he defeated Samoa Joe in a match that lasted over an hour. The crowd gave both a standing ovation and he earned another 5 star match. At Final Battle he lost the championship to Homicide in a Ladder match. And all this made him PWI Wrestler of the Year

* * *

><p><strong>ROH The Final run (2007)<strong>

Christian wanted some time to spend with his family so he took a break. Hes second daughter Anallese Hardy was born on January, 28 2007 and he wanted to spend time with her

At Dedicated he lost to Homicide in a rematch. Then At Battle of the Icons him and Samoa Joe had a submission match which he lost but he still earned a 5 star match. He later made a small appearance in TNA Losing to Kurt Angle on Impact. Then As ROH was having a 5th year festival he spent time with TNA losing to Kurt ANgle twice but beating him once. Afterwards he came back to All star Extravaganza 3 defeating Chris Daniels before announcing that he'll be leaving ROH. He proceeded to thank everyone and left.

* * *

><p><strong>NXT (2010)<strong>

Christian returned to wrestling as a surprise entrant on NxT. He at this time was divorced and free to be anywhere. However him and Lacey had 2 other children before the divorce. Christian was wildly popular and referred to as Christian Black however never used his former WCW gimmick but a cocky gimmick. He even cut his formerly long hair and dyed it brown. Christian would be undefeated for the first 12 weeks before losing a tag match with Justin Gabriel against Wade Barret and David Otunga. He was never pinned during the season and was ranked # 1 on week 6, 13, 14, & 15 pro polls. Winning the entire show.

* * *

><p><strong>WWE Raw (2012-present)<strong>

Christian Black was released from the company due to suspension and alleged bad attitude toward creative after they said they had no plan for him. Then VincE announced the beginning of a new era "Attitude Era: Reloaded". Christian would debut saving Kelly Kelly from a attack from Jack Swagger ON January 2, 2012. Christian and Kelly would agree to a friendship but Christian has seemed to have a bigger liking toward her. Christian has shown his cocky, smartass and overconfident attitude toward people and Kelly sometimes has suffered from the annoyance of being on a team with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Life<strong>

Christian has had 5 kids between 2 women (4 for Lacey 1 for Maria). Matthew (age 11) (Similar look to Christian; Has natural blond hair like him), Evelyn (Age: 9, Has blond hair also but looks like her mother), Anallese (Age:4; has Laceys hair and quality's. Including eye color of Brown instead of blue), Michelle (Age: 2. Has blond hair and blue eyes), and there youngest son Randy (Similar to Christian but has Laceys hair and some qualities). Him and Lacey had a on again off again relationship. THey know its over now as Lacey has gotten remarried and left Christian with the 5 kids. He is close off screen friends with CM Punk and Daniel Bryan who he worked with on the indys also is very popular among most divas. He has controlled his anger issues and is well liked backstage. He says he was inspired by a lot of people such as Sting, The Hardy's, Stone cold, & Others. Him and Vince have made up since the incident on Raw is War.

* * *

><p><strong>In Wrestling: Entrance music<strong>

Kryptonite by 3 Doors down (WCW; Christian Hardy)  
>The fight Song By Marylin Mason (WCW; Christian Black &amp; ROH:Second run)<br>Slow chemical by finger eleven (Last roh match)  
>Cult of personality (IWA:MS- ROH:First run)<br>Invincible by Adelitas way (NxT & WWE)

* * *

><p>Finishers<br>Shock treatment (Stunner)  
>Breaking point (Sharpshooter on legs,crossface on head)<br>F-Bomb ( Scoop piledriver)

Signatures:

Steals finishing move of Wrestler  
>Springboard dropkick<br>Spinning Heel kick  
>Tiger Feint kick<br>Frog Splash (Tribute to friend eddie Guerrero)  
>450 Splash<br>Shooting star Slam  
>Olympic slam<br>Slingshot 450 splash  
>Sommersault cutter<br>Tornado DDT

* * *

><p><strong>Accomplishments in wrestling<strong>

WCW:  
>2 x WCW Champion<br>1x Cruiserweight champion (Final)

**IWA:MS  
>1X IWA Mid South Heavyweight champion<br>Match of the year: Vs. CM Punk I quit match  
>Feud of the year: Vs Punk<strong>  
><strong><br>ROH:**

1x ROH Champion  
>1x pure champion (Final<p>

**WWE:**

NXT Season 1 winner

PWI:

Wrestler of the year (2006)**  
>Feu<strong>d of the year (w/ Punk in 2001 & 2002)  
>Vs Bryan Danielson (2006)<br>Match of the year: Vs Punk (I quit match 2002)  
>vs Samoa Joe at Chicago spectacular 2 (2006)<p>

**5 STAR MATCHES  
>Vs CM Punk (2 out of 3 falls cage match)<br>Vs CM Punk (I quit match)  
>Vs<strong> **CM Punk (TLC Match)**

Vs Bryan Danielson (Death before dishonor)  
><strong>Bryan Danielson (Ii quit match; Epic Encounter 2)<strong>  
><strong>VS Nigel McGuinness<strong> **(Unified)  
>Vs Kenta (Glory by Honor night 2)<br>Vs samoa Joe (Chicago Spectacular night 1)  
>Vs Samoa Joe (Submission match; Battle of the icons)<strong>


	4. Taylor

Taylor Jess Murphy (born 17th April 1982 in Liverpool, England) Better known as just Taylor is an American professional wrestler currently working for World Wrestling Entertainment on its Raw brand. She also trains in WWE's developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling. She first appeared on TNA impact in late-2010 but soon got fired a year later. She was soon hired to be called up to WWE's main roster as a part of Vince McMahon's "Attitude Era: Reloaded" initiative.

Early life:

Taylor was born in Liverpool, England attending a MMA academy in 1999, during her high-school life she normally attend wrestling club.

TNA (2010-2011)

When she first debut she was in a stortline with the Beautiful people. She then one on to win the knock-outs championship, one year later she got fired with no reason.

Florida Championship wrestling (2011-2012)

She was training with WWE after she got fired and was a trainer to most people on FCW, she went on to do some matches and ended up winning the FCW divas championship, then the queen of FCW.

Raw debut; tag teaming with Kofi Kingston. (2012-present)

After weeks of cryptic vignettes proclaiming "It All Begins Again" and "A Brand New Attitude", Taylor and several others made their debuts on the January 2 and January 6 editions of Raw and SmackDown. On Raw, Mr. McMahon explained that his new initiative was called "Attitude Era: Reloaded". The new Superstars and Divas would bring back the TV-14 rating, edginess, shock value, and in your face mentality of the original Attitude Era. Many of the new arrivals would link up with Superstars and Divas previously on the roster, as McMahon later announced that the WWE Mixed Tag Team Championships would soon be introduced; Taylor would go on to align herself with Kofi Kingston.

Personal life.

She had one sister and two brother being the oldest out of all of them, she watched her first wrestling match with her younger cousin and really liked it, she didn't like how most wrestling company's at the time didn't go to her home-town, the only real live wrestling show she went to was summer-slam 1992 in London. She lived nearly every wrestling promotion there was and started wrestling practice in 1999, unlike most wrestlers she hasn't really got anything to tell her about her personal life, the only real thing is a necklace she wears when she isn't in the ring and fake glasses to represent the first thing her mom gave her when she started wrestling.

In wrestling: finishing moves and signatures.

The Taylor make-over (The big boot)

Good night kiss (DDT)

High Tay (Back kick)

Whisper in the woods (Whisper in the wind)

Camel Clutch

Spine-buster

Super hurricane

In wrestling: Entrance music:

Black friday (Instrumental) - By Lil' Kim (TNA 2011)

SOS- By Jim Johnson teaming with Kofi 2012-Present

Mid-life crisis- by faith no more (2012-present)

In wrestling: Championships and Accomplishments

TNA Knock-out champion (2 times)

FCW Divas championship (2 times)

Queen of FCW (1 time)

In wrestling: Wrestlers managed.

Kofi Kingston

In wrestling: rivals. (Thought I should add on if this is okay)

The beautiful people (TNA 2010-2011)

Stephanie (2012-present)


	5. Cale Evans

Cale Tyler Evans (born 3rd September, 1985) is an American Professional wrestler signed to WWE and appearing on it's Smackdown brand under his real name.

In professional wrestling Evans is a five time World champion, having held the 3XW, PWP and FCW Heavyweight championships once, and the WWE World Heavyweight championship twice.

In addition he has won the WWE Tag Team championship once (with The Undertaker) and the Intercontinental championship once, making him the twentieth WWE Triple Crown Champion and only the second man in the company's history to hold both a world title and the Intercontinental championship simultaneously. To date he had held a total of twelve championships in his career.

Professional wrestling career

Early career (2003-2007).

Cale Evans has an extensive background in amateur wrestling, having won several championships and tournaments through his high school years. Evans' first venture into professional wrestling was in several independent promotions from 2003-2005 before settling in at Council Bluffs' Pro Wrestling Phoenix, which was then considered his home promotion in mid 2006, splitting his time between PWP and the Des Moines promotion 3XWresling. Between the two independent promotions he has held a total of six championships- both the PWP and 3XW Heavyweight championships, the 3XW Pure Wrestling championship once, the 3XW Tag Team championship once and the PWP Tag Team championship twice.

World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE

Ohio Valley Wrestling and Florida Championship Wrestling (2007-2009).

In late 2007 Cale was signed to the WWE's developmental promotion Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) where he won the tag team championship with partner Matt Sydal. Shortly after in February of 2008 the WWE ended it's contract with OVW in favour of making Florida Championship Wrestling its official training facility. He became involved in a feud with Jack Hager over the FCW heavyweight championship that lasted several months before being called up to active duty on the Smackdown roster.

Smackdown and Raw (2009-present).

In 2009 Evans made his televised debut the week after Wrestlemania after a series of mostly black and white vignettes that emphasised his heigh and strength and began a two month long undefeated streak. His first loss was recorded as a disqualification by interference from Jinder Mahal and the Great Kahli against The Undertaker, which lead them to form an alliance and begin feuding with the two Punjabi superstars. They eventually went on to capture the Tag Team titles at 2009's Hell In A Cell PPV but lost them three months later at TLC, during their reign The Undertaker had also won the World Heavyweight championship at Bragging Rights. A week later on Smackdown The Undertaker then attacked Evans, reasoning that he had enough of carrying dead weight and refuse to let a rookie ride the legacy that had taken him twenty years to build up.

Cale had gone in as the number one entrant in the 2010 Royal Rumble and went on to outlast the other twenty nine other wrestlers, lasting almost fifty minutes. The week after the PPV he interrupted The Undertaker, who was in the middle of mocking the Rumble winner, a war of words that led to Undertaker attacking his Wrestlemania opponent but came up short after Evans hit him in the head with a chair. He would then leave the arena with the WHC, claiming that the champion was welcome to take it from him, if he had the balls to do it. It was about this time that Calloway would drop the American Badass theme and return to being the Dead Man and start playing his trade mark mind games; which included for a brief time bringing in Evans' younger sister as emotional leverage.

Managing to get his title back a month before Wrestlemania it was decided that they would face each other in a buried alive match. It was a hotly contested match that lasted almost forty five minutes before Evans knocked the champion into the grave, then threw the steel ring steps on top of him before officially 'burying' The Undertaker. This not only secured him his first reign as world champion but is the only wrestler in history to have beaten Calloway at a Wrestlemania event.

It was revealed a couple of months later that Mark Calloway had informed Vince McMahon that he was retiring from being an active wrestler and had picked Evans himself as a sort of protégé. It was not revealed to the world at large until the live broadcasting of Raw the night after that he intended to retire and wanted to give one last gift to the WWE fans by bringing in a new talent that now had all the tools to create a legacy even greater than the one Mark himself had built.

During 2010 Evans got drafted to Raw, his most head and noted feuds were against that of English born Wade Barrett, who was the faction leader of The Nexus. The rivalry had him allying himself with fellow Raw Superstars and was a part of 'Team WWE' at Summer Slam along side Edge, Chris Jericho, John Morrison, R-Truth and Bret Hart. In early 2011 he was once again transferred back to Smackdown where he again found himself at odds with Barrett and The Corre. After forming a tenuous truce with Randy Orton the pair continued to frustrate the faction before finally beating them at Capitol Punishment when a surprise turn by The Corre's own Ezekiel Jackson evened the original 2 vs 4 handicap match into a 3v3.

Signatures and finishers.

Last Stand- Delayed military press slam into a spine buster

Hit the Lights- Electric chair drop

Head Crusher- Cradle brain-buster

Six Shot Sound- Tilt-a-whirl gut-buster

Gates of Hell- Triangle choke hold, originally used by The Undertaker

Cobra Clutch Backbreaker

Tilt-a-Whirl Powerslam

Notable Entrance music used.

Prince Of Darkness: Megadeth- 2003-2007

Enemy: Sevendust- 2007- 2009

Bad Company: Undue Existence- 2009-present

Personal Life.

Cale Evans is the son of Pamela and Steven Evans, the older out of two siblings and the brother to lead guitarist and front woman Tobi Evans, of the internationally renowned metal band Undue Existence. Despite the efforts and official statements from the WWE office, several unsubstantiated rumours and accusations from both behind the scenes and outside sources still state that it was her fame that was a key factor in Cale being hired by the WWE. There is little evidence of this, however, as until Vince McMahon started the Rock n' Wrestling connection neither Cale or Tobi had mentioned publicly that they were related unless questioned; both would play the answer off in a casual manner to the media. It is also rumoured that Nick Nemeth, Cale's on-screen rival Dolph Ziggler, has romantic ties with with the musician; though the rumours are unsubstantiated at this time.


	6. Pinky

Phoebe 'Victoria' Bailey (born in Toronto, Canada on the 3rd of July in 1989) Better known in the ring as Pinky is an american professional wrestler currently working for World Wrestling Entertainment on the Raw brand she also trains in WWE's developmental territory Florida Championship first appeared on television in on her debut in 2010 on FCW, following after FCW, Pinky was called up to the main roster as part of Vince Mcmahon's "Attitude era: Reloaded" initiative.

Early Life.

Phoebe, who is a tanned-Caucasian, was born in Toronto, Canada born and raised. She also attended Jarvis high-school graduating in 2006.

Fcw (2010-Present)

After all her wrestling training she did, she was called up to Fcw (14th March) where she got training from many superstars and divas, she made it in as a face for one week but quickly turned into a heel the next week, she didn't really do matches she normally be the best-friend Aj lee when she was a heel, but she did do some matches and despite having so little matches WWE was still looking at her move-set when she had the little matches she had.

RAW debut (2012-present)

After weeks of cryptic vignettes proclaiming "It All Begins Again" and "A Brand New Attitude" Pinky and several others made their debuts on the January 2 and January 6 editions of Raw and SmackDown. On Raw, Mr. McMahon explained that his new initiative was called "Attitude Era: Reloaded". The new Superstars and Divas would bring back the TV-14 rating, edginess, shock value, and in your face mentality of the original Attitude Era. Many of the new arrivals would link up with Superstars and Divas previously on the roster, as McMahon later announced that the WWE Mixed Tag Team Championships would soon be introduced; Pinky would go on to align herself with The Miz.(Sorry about stealing all that I couldn't think of one to say, but I loved your one so sorry.)

Personal life.

Pinky was a only child growing-up, she watched many wrestling programs while growing up, she watched them when she was about 5 years old with her best-friend (Katy 'Lisa' Green) they mainly watched the WWF and WCW with Katy's brother. It is known that Pinky attended a art collage in Toronto, at the age of 21 Pinky got her-self a flower tattoo to represent Pinky's and Katy's friendship growing up. Her Father was part of the army so she didn't really see him that much. Pinky as a known off-screen relationship with her-less known boyfriend (Gary Rich) who is working towards a art-career. Both him and Pinky as a ski-house in the Canada ski-hills.

In wrestling: Finishing moves and Signatures.

Pink Kick (High round-house kick)

Bulldog

Twist of fate

Figure 4-leg lock

Deadly dropkick (Drop-kick)

Back Breaker

Flying elbow

Pretty in pink (Super hurricane)

In wrestling: Entrance music.

"Pretty on the outside" by Bullet for my valentine-2010-present(FCW)

"Awesome" (I don't know who it's from sorry) Used for teaming with the Miz.

In wrestling: Championships and Accomplishments.

FCW Divas championship (1 time)

Queen of FCW (1 time)

In wrestling: Wrestlers managed.

Aj lee

The Miz 


	7. Jason Prior

Jason Prior(born July 25, 1986 in Danbury, Connecticut) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE on it's Smackdown brand.

Early Life-

Jason Prior was born in Danbury, Connecticut and attended Danbury Public High school. He had one little brother, Mike Prior, who died in a car accident along with his mother, Shari Prior, when he was 16. So, his father, Jake Prior, needed to find a way for his son to channel his emotional pain. So Jason took up football, hockey and wrestling. He attended Danbury Public High School and played football for only 2 years, and only played hockey for 1 year. Jason won the regional competition for wrestling.

Professional Wrestling Career-

TNA (2006-2007)-

Jason made his official TNA debut on March 7, 2006. He worked under the ring name Outlaw.

Teaming with James Storm and feuding with Team 3D-

Jason formed a tag-team with James Storm called The Cowboys. They became number one contenders for the TNA Tag-Team Championship on April 3, 2006. The beat Team 3D on the TNA pay-per view Lockdown. They retained the titles successfully on several occurrences. On a episode of TNA, Team 3D attacked Jason and James and put them through tables. Then, they lost the titles in a Full Metal Mayhem match on Sacrifice. The Cowboys split a couple days later.

Feud with Abyss and departure-

Jason became the number one contender for the TNA World HeavyWeight Championship on May 6, 2006. But Abyss attacked Jason, and put him out of action for five months. He came back the episode before Bound For Glory and challenged Abyss to a match for the TNA World HeavyWeight Championship in a No-Disqualification Falls Count Anywhere match. Jason got the win, but had to be carried out and brought to a hospital, where it was reveled he had a concussion, and a broken leg. He returned three months later and left after saying " I love this business, but seeing what happened at Bound For Glory, I want to finish my bucket list before I put my body on the line."

WWE (2012-present)

Jason and a bunch of other wrestlers made their offical WWE on the January 6 edition of Smackdown.

Personal Life-

Jason currently resides in Bethel, Connecticut. He was a personal trainer and wrestled on small circuits during his time between TNA and WWE.

In Wrestling-

Finishers:

End Of Days(Spinning Heel Kick)

STFU(Crossface)

Signatures:

Spinebuster

Springboard Hurricanrana

Elbow Drop

Entrance Music:

TNT by AC/DC

War Machine by AC/DC

Championship and Accomplishments:

TNA Tag-team Championship(1 time with James Storm)

TNA World HeavyWeight Championship(1 time)


	8. Matt Michaels

Matt Roberts (Born 6th of September, 1990 in San Antonio, Texas) or by his ring name, Matt Michaels is a professional wrestler currently employed by WWE on it's Raw brand. He also trained with Shawn Michaels before getting accepted by WWE. He first appeared on television as a contestant on Nxt fifth season in 2011, before winning the whole thing. Following Nxt, Roberts went back home to train with Shawn Michaels before being called up to the main roster as a part of Vince McMahon's "Attitude Era: Reloaded" initiative.

Early Life  
>Matt, who is half-American and half-Australian, was born in Adelaide, Australia and raised in San Antonio, Texas. Matt who moved to America when he was four with his parents before they left him with Shawn Michaels who looked after him for most of his life. She attended Randolph High School, where he was a line-backer and eventually become captain of the football team and graduating in 2008. He began training during his senior year with his Uncle, Shawn Michaels.<p>

NXT

Matt went through the NXT season of 2011, all guns and blazing. Matt went out undefeated until he lost to his best mate, Chris Broad (I Made Him Up). Matt and Chris went up against each other in the final which Matt finally won.

The Debut  
>After weeks of cryptic vignettes proclaiming "It All Begins Again" and "A Brand New Attitude", Matt and several others made their debuts on the January 2 and January 6 editions of Raw and SmackDown. On Raw, Mr. McMahon explained that his new initiative was called "Attitude Era: Reloaded". The new Superstars and Divas would bring back the TV-14 rating, edginess, shock value, and in your face mentality of the original Attitude Era. Many of the new arrivals would link up with Superstars and Divas previously on the roster, as McMahon later announced that the WWE Mixed Tag Team Championships would soon be introduced; Matt would go on to align himself with Maria.<p>

Personal Life  
>Matt is the only child of his parents before moving in with his uncle, Shawn Michaels. He began watching WWF when he was 5 and watched his uncle stop the show every time he wrestles. Matt wanted to become a wrestler since that night when he watched his Uncle. Some Major influences in his life would be Triple H, Edge, Rey Mysterio, John Cena and Shawn Michaels. Just like his Uncle, he is Christian and gets on his knees and prays to the god before coming into the ring. Matt has a tattoo on his right arm of a knife piercing a Heart.<p>

Nicknames

Heartbreak Kid 2

Showstopper

Robs

In Wrestling  
>Finishing moves<br>Modified figure four leglock

Sweet Chin Music (Superkick, with theatrics)  
>Falcon Arrow<p>

Signature moves  
>Arm trap crossface<br>Backhand chop  
>Belly to back suplex<br>Diving elbow drop, with theatrics  
>Dropkick<br>Figure-four leglock  
>Flying forearm smash followed by a kip-up<br>Inverted atomic drop  
>Moonsault sometimes while springboarding to the outside<br>Skin the cat  
>Slingshot crossbody<p>

Entrance Music  
>Sexy Boy (Coming down with Shawn Michaels) (Present)<br>When We Stand Together by Nickelback (Present)

Partners

Kofi Kingston  
>Shawn Michaels<p>

Championships and Accomplishments  
>Winner of NXT 2011<p> 


	9. Bryan Hewitt

Bryan Patrick Evans (born July 18 1989 in olympia Washington) better known by his ring name Bryan "The bry" hewitt is an american professional wrestler currently working for World Wrestling Enertainment on its Smackdown brand. He also train in WWE's developmental territore y Florida Championship Wrestling. Evans was sent to FCW to train before called the main roster as part of Vince McMahon's "Attitude era : Reloaded" initiative.

Early life

Evans who is half irish and was born and raised in olympia Washington. He attended Timberline High school , where he was a class officer before graduating in 2008. He begin his training at Bryan johnson's school in lacey washington

Florida Championship Wrestling (2010-present)

During training for boxing and a brief bodyguarding was called to report for training Championship Wrestling. He made his FCW debut as a face name Bryan THE BRY Hewitt on July 18 in a singles match winning against Alex ryley. The folling week he was the special guest ring announcer during brodus clay and Alex Ryley match.

Smackdown debut feuding with the miz (2012-present)

After weeks of cryptic vingnettes proclaming " it all begins again" and "A brand new attitude" Hewitt and several other made their debuts on the January 2 and January 6 editions of Raw and Smackdown . On Raw Mr. McMahon explained that his initiative was called "attitude era: reloaded". The new superstars and divas would bring back the TV-14 rating,edginess,shock value,and in your face mentality of the original attitude era. Many of the new arrivals would link up with superstars and divas previously on the roster, as McMachon later announced that the WWE Mixed tag team championship would soon be introduce. Hewitt would go on to align himself with Natalya.

Personal life

Evans is the oldest of three children and has two younger brothers. He begin watching World Wrestling Federation at the age of ten and cites Jeff hardy ultimate warrior macho man rob shane mcmahon and hulk hogan as major influences. Because of the training in both karate and boxing he wears a karate shirt.

In wrestling finishing moves and singnatures

Blazer bomb (powerbomb)

Rams horn (sharpshooter)

Bry drop (leg drop with theatrics)

Bry slam (spinebuster)

In wrestling Entrance music.

The man with with the hex by atomic fireballs (2012-present)

New foundation by jim johnson 2012-present (used while teaming with natalya)

In wrestling championship and accomplishments

FCW TV Championship (3 times)


	10. Belle

Annabelle Weilm (Born May 9, 1989 in Paris, France), better known by her ring name Belle is a American professional wrestler currently working for World Wrestling Entertainment on its Smackdown brand. She also trained in WWE's developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling before being called up to be on the main roster as part of Vince McMahon's "Attitude Era: Reloaded" initiative.

Early Life  
>Weilm who is half-French was born in Paris, France and was raised in her father's hometown of Anchorage, Alaska after losing her mom in a car wreck as a baby. She attended West High School where she played Volleyball, Soccer and did gymnastics as well as cheerleading. She also graduated second in her class and got accepted attend Florida State. She dropped out her freshmen year to pursue her dream of becoming a WWE diva.<p>

Florida Championship Wrestling (2010- Present)  
>On May 3, 2010 Weilm made her debut as a heel under the name "Belle". Her first match was against AJ Lee where she successfully pinned AJ. She later joined forces with Wade Barrett as his manager, and later girlfriend. After paring with Wade Barrett, she went on to win the FCW Diva Championship.<p>

SmackDown debut; The Apocalypse; Relationship with Wade Barrett (2012-present)  
>After weeks of cryptic vignettes proclaiming "It All Begins Again" and "A Brand New Attitude", Belle and several others made their debuts on the January 2 and January 6 editions of Raw and SmackDown. On Raw, Mr. McMahon explained that his new initiative was called "Attitude Era: Reloaded". The new Superstars and Divas would bring back the TV-14 rating, edginess, shock value, and in your face mentality of the original Attitude Era. Many of the new arrivals would link up with Superstars and Divas previously on the roster, as McMahon later announced that the WWE Mixed Tag Team Championships would soon be introduced, Belle would allied herself with love interest Wade Barrett and does anything she can do to make sure he wins. Weilm, along with Barrett joined the heel group Apocalypse along with Cody Rhodes, Kaitlyn, Maxine and two other 'Attitude Era: Reloaded' talents Jason Alexander and Ricky Adien.<p>

Personal Life:  
>Weilm is the youngest daughter of Richard Ross and the late Adele Weilm. She has a older half-brother Gabe. She was born in France, but later moved to Alaska after her mom was killed in a car wreck before she was even six months old. Her mom was full French and her dad was American. She was raised by her wealthy Grandparents since her dad was always away on business.<p>

Annabelle is close with Maxine and AJ Lee She has been romantically linked to Justin Gabriel while she was training in FCW and is currently in a relationship with Wade Barrett.

In Wrestling: Finishing moves and Signatures:  
>Springboard DDT,<br>Double Leg Slam,  
>Dragon sleeper<br>White Out (Spinning heel kick)  
>Revolution (Guillotine choke hold)<br>Beastly(Straight Jacket)

Entrance Music:  
>Push It- Salt and Pepper Instrumental ( 2010-2011, used in FCW)<br>We Found Love- Rihanna Instrumental (2011-present)  
>"On to the Next One" by Jay-Z-2012-present (used as a member of Apocalypse)<p>

In Wrestling: Championships and Accomplishments  
>FCW Divas Championship (1 times)<br>Queen of FCW (2 time)

In Wrestling: Wrestlers managed  
>Wade Barrett<br>Apocalypse Members


	11. Tayler Vicious

Taylor Rory Sudol (born Dec. 13, 1984), better known by her ringname Tayler Vicious, is an American professional wrestler currently signed with WWE under it's Smackdown brand.

Prior to joining WWE, Sudol was a two time world champion in WSU (Women Superstars Uncensored), where she defeated longest reigning champion Mercedes Martinez, just several months before her contract ended with the company.

Early Life

Sudol was born in Houston, Texas to graphic designer parents, Steve and Olivia (née Bourne). She attended Harrison high school, where she graduated with honors. During her time in high school, Sudol formed her own rock band and participated in sports such as volleyball and swimming.

Professional Wrestling Career

Women Superstars Uncensored (2006-2011)

Sudol made her stop in the world professional wrestler at the age of 18, going as far as wrestling in Japan and Mexico alongside such wrestlers as AJ Lee, Luscious Latasha and Jazz. It wasn't until the age of 19, that she was signed to WSU under the same ring Rory Taylor. She participated in various feuds during her tenure, most notably with fellow WWE Diva, AJ Lee (April Mendez), that didn't resolve within the company until Mendez left the company in 2009 to work for WWE.

After her feud with Lee deemed to be resolved, despite it never coming to an actual end, Sudol participated in her very first tournament to face reigning WSU championship Mercedes Martinez for the championship at the company's annual PPV, "Limb Damage". Sudol won the tournament, making the match for her and Martinez official. On February 7, 2011, Sudol beat Martinez for the WSU championship in a hardcore match, where Sudol ended up suffering two bruised ribs and a fractured thumb.

Her reign as champion lasted for two months, defending her championship against former champion Mercedes Martinez, Becky Bayless, Angel Orsini, and many other notable WSU wrestlers. She did not drop the title before her last night in the company ended, but infact walked out of the company as championship still, allowing another tournament to crown a brand new champion take place.

World Wrestling Entertainment (2011-present)

FCW (2011-2012

A few months after Sudol signed a contract with WWE, Sudol made her FCW debut as Tayler Vicious in her first match against long-time rival and Smackdown Diva AJ Lee. Although she did not get the win, as a sign of respect, Lee helped Vicious to her feet, giving them both an applause from the crowd. As the two were embracing the audience, Vicious sneakily gave a flying forearm to the back of Lee's head, establishing long Vicious as a heel.

Smackdown (2012-present)

On March 5, 2012, Sudol was signed to WWE's Smackdown brand under the same ring name. Currently, she is still awaiting her first match and very first feud within the main roster.

Personal Life

Sudol was previously in a relationship with FCW wrestler Austin Watson (Xavier Woods), whom she met in 2007 at a TNA houseshow in Tampa. In 2008, they became an official item and ended their relationship two years later.

Sudol plays the electric guitar, drums, and sings. When she's not on the road she is the lead singer/screamer of Seattle based band, "Blue Reign".

She has two brothers, Mick and Josey, who are also part of her band.

In Wrestling

Finishing Moves

Gory Neckbreaker)

Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster

Signature Moves

Dragon Whip

Enzuigiri

Seated Senton

Camel Clutch

Flying Clothesline

Jumping Somersault Senton

Running Bulldog

Diving Double Foot Stomp

Shoulder Claw

Belly to Belly Suplex

Diving Hurricanrana

Frankensteiner

Sidewalk Slam

Corkscrew Pin

Inverted DDT

Torture Rack

Over-the-top rope Suicide Dive

Baseball Slide

Russian Leg Sweep

Atomic Drop

Spinning Heel Kick

Roundhouse Kick

Shiranui

Running Neck Snap

Entrance Themes

"Badass" by Saliva (WSU)

"Pride" by Damageplan (WWE)

Championships and Accomplishments

Women Superstars Uncensored

WSU Championship

WSU Spirit Championship (3x)

Wrestling Observer Newsletter

Feud of the Year: Rory Taylor vs Miss April

Pro Wrestling Illustrated

PWI ranked #185 of the best 500 single wrestlers in 2010.


	12. Jason Alexander

Jason William McGinnis (born January 12, 1985 in Miami, Florida), better known by his ring name Jason Alexander, is an American professional wrestler currently signed with World Wrestling Entertainment, where he performs on the Smackdown Brand. He also works in its development territory Florida Championship Wrestling. Recently he debuted as a part of Vince McMahon's "Attitude Era: Reloaded" initiative. McGinnis previously worked a couple independent promotions such as Pro Wrestling Guerilla and Ring of Honor. McGinnis is also a former five-time World Champion having held the PWG World Championship (Twice), ROH World Championship (Twice), and Florida Heavyweight Championship.

Early Life

McGinnis was born on January 12, 1985 in Miami, Florida. He is the son of Timothy McGinnis, who is a surgeon and Mary McGinnis (nee' Alexander), who is a pediatrician. When he became of age he attended Miami Beach Senior High School, where he played on the swim team, and track team during his last two years of high school. After graduating in 2003 he decided to accept the scholarship offered by Florida State University to join their track & field program. After 4 years in college and a degree in Business Administration, He felt it was time to make wrestling a top priority in his life right now.

Pro Wrestling Guerilla (2008-2009)

After almost a year of training McGinnis traveled over to California to join PWG. He made his debut under the name Jason Alexander and defeated his opponent Necro Butcher via pinfall. Then after that he got on a roll starting an undefeated streak but it only lasted for a month & half when he took his first lost to El Generico. In March at the Scared Straight event Alexander beat Human Tornado & Jack Evans to become the PWG World Champion. Alexander & Human Tornado fued for a couple months and at the It's It (What Is It?) event Alexander beat Human Tornado to retain his title for the third straight time. In July he lost the PWG title to Chris Hero via inference from Human Tornado. Alexander didn't show up on TV for numerous amount of weeks until he was put in a tag team matches with Chris Hero. When November came around he was put into the Battle of Los Angeles Tournament in which he lost to Nigel McGuinness in the Quarterfinals. At Express Written Consent in February of 2009 Alexander won the PWG title for 2nd time. But at DDT4 he lose to Chris Hero and during that night he also suffered an injury that had him sidelined for the rest of year.

Ring of Honor (2010-2011)

Healed from his injury and his contract with PWG expired, he signed a deal with ROH in early 2010. He didn't appear until April were he was revealed as the new member of the Kings of Wrestling and Claudio Castagnoli replacement for The Big Bang! PPV where they beat the Briscoe Brothers to win the ROH World Tag Team Titles. At the following PPV, Death Before Dishonor VIII, Alexander along with Chris Hero retain their titles against the Briscoes in a NO DQ tag match. For the next two episodes of ROH Alexander & Hero lost to The Dark City Fight Club and The All Night Express. But the week after they won a 6 man tag with the returning Claudio Castagnoli. It was decided as a group that Hero/Castagnoli would represent KOW in Tag Wars and Alexander would set his sights on the ROH Champion. The title match was a 30 minute ironman match against Tyler Black and if Alexander loses he would not be able to challenge for the title as long as Black was champion. In the end Black won 3-2 thanks to the help of his tag partner Jimmy Jacobs. This lead to a fued between Jacobs and Alexander which ended at Final Battle in a Fight Without Honor match which Alexander won. It was at the 9th Anniversary Show that Alexander beat Roderick Strong with the help of Sara Del Rey to become the ROH Champion. He lost the title though to Eddie Edwards at the PPV Honor Takes Center Stage and won it back at Best in the World. The title was later vacated because Alexander left to sign with the WWE.

Florida Championship Wrestling (2011-Present)

After finishing up with ROH, Alexander signed a deal with WWE and was told to head down to FCW. Alexander made his debut on September 22 when he helped Damien Sandow win the FCW 15 Championship from Seth Rollins. This lead to a re-start of their fued from ROH. Alexander & Rollins ended up trading wins in singles and tag team matches. A few months after he began fueding with Leo Kruger for the FCW title. In Last December he got the call to join the main roster.

Smackdown debut; Tag Teaming with Kaitlyn; Formation of The Apocalypse (2012-Present)

After weeks of cryptic vignettes proclaiming "It All Begins Again" and "A Brand New Attitude", Jason and several others made their debuts on the January 2 and January 6 editions of Raw and SmackDown. On Raw, Mr. McMahon explained that his new initiative was called "Attitude Era: Reloaded". The new Superstars and Divas would bring back the TV-14 rating, edginess, shock value, and in your face mentality of the original Attitude Era. Many of the new arrivals would link up with Superstars and Divas previously on the roster, as McMahon later announced that the WWE Mixed Tag Team Championships would soon be introduced; Jason would go on to align himself with Kaitlyn.

Personal Life

Jason currently resides in Palm Beach, Florida. McGinnis is the oldest of three children, with a brother named Derek (better known as Derek Alexander or DA in CZW) and their younger sister Sydney "Syd". He got interested in wrestling at the age of 9 when his grandfather, a former pro wrestler took him to Madison Square Garden for Wrestlemania X. People like Sting, Ric Flair, The Undertaker, Randy Savage Shawn Michaels, The Rock, and Steve Austin are some of his major influences. McGinnis was once in a relationship with Danielle Moinet (Summer Rae) in 2010 but decided to spilt up in the middle of 2011. He's very close friends with Caylee Turner, Seth Rollins and Ted Dibiase Jr.

In Wrestling: Finishing moves and Signatures

Ultimate Revolution (Spinning Impaler/Unprettier)

Figure-Four Leglock

Late Nite Special (Chimera-Plex)

Superkick (Does after a Kip-Up)

Midnight Release Driver "MRD" (Fisherman Michinoku Driver)

Midnight Release Driver II "MRD 2" (Lifting leg hook reverse DDT)

Forearm Smash/CCS Enzuigiri Combo

Over-the-top rope suicide dive

European Uppercut

Gorilla Press Powerslam

Five-Star Frog Splash

In Wrestling: Entrance music

"The End of Heartache" by Killswitch Engage — 2008-2011 (PWG/ROH)

"KoW (Kings)" by Cody B. Ware (used while a member of the Kings of Wrestling; 2010-2011) (ROH)

"Isolation" by Alter Bridge — 2011-Present (FCW)

"Sick" by Adelitas Way — 2012-Present

In Wrestling: Championships and Accomplishments

PWG World Championship (2 Times)

ROH World Championship (2 Times)

ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 Time) — with (Chris Hero/Claudio Castagnoli)

Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 Time)


End file.
